


Without Any Strings Attached

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Shuuichi is a ball of insecurity, but when he hits rock bottom, his lover is there to remind him how to overcome his demons.





	Without Any Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> "Like a tidal wave I'll make a mess  
> Or calm waters if that serves you best  
> I'll love you without any strings attached."  
> -"Two" Sleeping at Last
> 
> Helloooo, my beautiful saiouma fans! So I may or may not have realized way too late that it is saiouma day,,,, It's 10pm but you'd better bet that ain't stopping me from giving my boys some content! I'm really tired and I didn't check it for grammar and spelling, but I hope you enjoy regardless!

Shuuichi knew that he was an open book, especially when it came to Kokichi. He could tell when he started to develop that look on his face, or his little ticks that were set into motion when his thoughts started drifting to that dark cloud in the back of his mind. Of course, Kokichi noticed this too.

Though he'd sat through multiple conversations with his boyfriend about his pessimistic tendencies, and though he'd been getting better, everyone still has those kinds of days. Today, unfortunately, was one of them.

The two boys sat in a gray scale living room, Kokichi playing a game on his tablet while Shuuichi absentmindedly held a novel open, running his fingers over the gold title printed on its spine. He started a rhythmic series of quick taps on the cover, gazing out the window. He felt a gaze shift to him, turning to see Kokichi watching him from the corner of his violet eyes. When he noticed Shuuichi staring back, he suddenly sprung to life.

"My beloved Shumai~!" he chirped, jumping up, dramatically prancing like a deer to Shuuichi's chair, and promptly sitting on his lap. His large eyes gazed into Shuuichi's dusty gold. He squished the raven-haired boy's cheeks with slight resistance.

"Sooooo, how're you doing?" Shuuichi struggled against his minor attack, ultimately in vain.

"Mm mkay," he mumbled out passed his compacted lips. Kokichi pouted and released his face. 

"Shuu, don't lie to me! I can tell you're thinking not-so-good things! Let's try and change that, okay?" Shuuichi looked down guiltily and sighed in resignation. 

"...okay." Kokichi, smiling, started the conversation with, "So what's going on in that wonderful brain of yours?"

Shuuichi blushed lightly at the praise. "...you remember that date we went on a few weeks back at the cafe?" Kokichi's eyes widened.

"Of course, silly. Was... What she said bugging you?" Shuuichi thought back.

 _"Hey, you're a cutie... Y'know, I could get you and your friend your drinks for free if I can get your number."_  
 _"Ah, actually, he's my boyfriend."_  
 _"... So, you're gay?"_  
 _"Uh-"_  
 _"That's wrong! You'll go to hell for that you ugly sinner!"_  
He remembered Kokichi jumping in to the conversation at this point.  
 _"Excuse me, my local barista whore! If gay couples go to hell, then I think it's gonna be lit down there! Now if you'll get us our drinks, we'll be on our way~!"_  
The barista had flushed in angered embarrassment, quickly finishing their drinks, but not without writing, "Atua hates you, you ugly, greasy sinners!" on their cups.

Shuuichi's face dimmed, and he diverted his gaze away from Kokichi's.

"Yeah," he conceded. "I know it's stupid. I just can't get my mind off of it." Kokichi listened thoughtfully, never cutting him off and allowing him to spill his inner turmoil. His face was serious and focused, no masks covering his features.

"Hmm. Well, I don't think it's stupid. What she said was insensitive and rude. I wouldn't blame you for feeling bad about that! But, I can tell you that you're amazing just as you are, my darling Shumai," he smiled fondly as he cupped Shuuichi's face and pulled him into a kiss. "You don't need to be perfect. I'll love you with every flaw and blemish, no strings attached." Shuuichi swore he teared up a little as he hugged Kokichi's small frame tightly to his chest.

And if the two of them were still happily cuddling on that chair late into the night, sleeping in the comfort of each other's presence, neither of them said anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired aaaaa  
> I have a geometry test that I didn't study for tomorrow  
> Eee  
> Goodnight ;w;
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
